The Items That Bind Us
by TheOtakuPrincess
Summary: A king's burdens are always more than his riches. 5000 years ago, the Nameless Pharaoh lived by this philosophy, but his burdens were never more than his soul could carry thanks to his Royals Guardians who were more than that, they were his family.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello people of the Yugioh fandom! Today I present to you my new story! Ya ya I know the idea is overdone but I had this sitting on my computer and I decided it was time to post. Now I'll be honest, this is not my best work, but it is one that I am proud of. It takes place before the Pharaoh seals himself in the items, it begins with his childhood and goes on until...well I'm not sure yet bcuz I Haven't finished writing it but ya, you get the point. _

_Before you start reading here's some stuff that might help you: _

Okhti: My sister

Akhti: My brother

Akhi: My brother's son (nephew)

Sayyid: Master or Sir

Ammu: Uncle (Father's brother)

Baba: Father (informal)

* * *

_Today is a very special day…_

The Little One smiled to himself as he smoothed out his messy hair in the golden rimmed mirror upon his wall. He pulled on his silk shirt that had a designed neckline with gold and colourful strands. He wore a short man skirt that stopped just above his knees. Reaching for a gold box with the eye of Horus on it, he pulled out thick gold bracelets and put them on his wrists and ankles. The Little One then made his way to his cabinet and opened the double doors to pull out his silk flats that were rimmed with the same design as his shirt.

_Today is a very special day and I'm going to work hard to make sure it's perfect… _

The Little One said to himself as he looked over his bedroom balcony only to be greeted by the dimness of dawn. He then made his way through the halls smiling to himself; exciting thoughts of the day filling his head.

_Today is a very special day and I'm going to work hard to make it perfect, even if it means making a few sacrifices for the greater good… _

* * *

Elegant footsteps made their way to The Little One's room and over to the large window with gracefully draped purple curtains. Two slender hands pulled apart the drapes to let in the warm sunshine in. "Rise and shine Little One, you have a big day before you," said a calm yet confident voice, only to be greeted by an empty bed.

* * *

They rushed at the sound of a loud _clank _that seemed to have come from the Little One's room. Imaging the worse they all skidded to a halt at the entrance of the bedroom.

"Seto, what's happened?" a young man of sixteen asked after seeing a golden platter with fancy soaps and towels scattered on the floor.

"It's the Prince Mahaad! He's not in is bed, in fact he's nowhere in his room!" Seto asked, his blue irises filling with concern.

"I'm sure he hasn't gone far maybe left to get something, I'm sure he's somewhere in the palace,"

"I guess you're right, either way we should start looking for him before he gets into trouble again," Seto said his face returning to its usual composure.

Just then an _Oomf _followed by a _bang_ could be heard in the distance.

"The Prince!"

* * *

_This is not how I imagined my day to start_

The Prince said to himself as he tried to untangle himself from the colourful streamers and strings of flowers.

"Oh Little One, what in the name of Ra are you trying to do?" Seto asked shaking his head as he began to free the prince from the monster of a mess.

The rest of the Royal Guardians arrived at the scene of the crime, and they all began to laugh.

"Oh Prince, how do you manage to get yourself so mixed up?" Mahaad said through his fits of laughter.

"HA! Mixed up? Get it? Because he's tangled in strings," Shadah said, stated the obvious as usual.

"Ya, we get it I'm always messing up," the prince grumbled to himself.

"Now, now enough of that, I'm sure the Little One didn't mean any harm. Am I right Atem?" Isis said sweetly.

"I was only trying to make this THE BEST DAY EVER!"

"And why must today be the best of all days Little One?"

"Because Okhti today is Baba's birthday," the prince said waving his hand in exasperation.

"Ah yes! I can't believe I almost forgot the Pharaoh's special day!" Mahaad said with a look of horror.

"I remembered," Seto smirked.

"That's nice Seto," Mahaad said obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"Why didn't you ask for help Little One? I already have everything arranged for tonight's celebration," Seto asked while taking petals out of the prince's hair.

"Well I didn't want to bother anyone you all seem so busy Akhti," the prince said as his face fell.

"Don't be silly my Prince, we will always have time for you besides the Pharaoh is important to us as well,"

"That's true; you know what I always say: My Baba is your Baba!"

"That's very nice My Prince," Mahaad said still lost in his thoughts.

"All this talk is making me hungry, when's breakfast Ishizu Okhti?" asked Karim who was always thinking about his stomach.

Just then the rush of footsteps followed by crazy brown hair and olive eyes came into view. "There you guys are; I've been looking for you everywhere! What have you guys been up to?" Mana asked looking at the scattered room.

"You don't want to know," They said in unison.

_A/N: Ya so I'll cut it there for now! Please review I need the feedback! Other chapters will come out soon and if this story gets some attention I'll have regular updates maybe one a week or something. P.S I always thought when the Pharaoh was small Seto would be brotherly like Mokuba and then after he got older they'd have like this rivalry thing._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay so here's the second chapter! Yes I know the story is really slow right now, this chapter itself is more of an explaining chapter than anything else. But I promise chapter three will be much much better! So hold on for one more chapter!_

* * *

Isis and Mana were setting the last plates on the table as everyone began to take their seats. The Pharaoh took the seat at the top of the table as he was the head. The Prince came skipping in as usual and took the seat to the Pharaoh's left while Mahaad took to the Pharaoh's right. Mana sat beside Ishizu who was next to Mahaad on the long table. Seto sat in between the Prince and Shadah. Karim took his spot beside Shadah and to Aknadin's left who sat at the end of the long table.

Once seated everyone began to give a quick prayer before eating. Seto reached for the closest dish and began to fill the Prince's plate with an arrangement of breads, eggs and meats knowing that the Prince's short arms wouldn't be able to reach them.

"May peace be with you Baba; are you feeling good this morning?" The prince asked excitedly.

"Yes my son, I am feeling very good thank you, but you seem very happy yourself this morning is there something you wish to tell me?" The Pharaoh replied.

"I only want to wish the best returns of the day Baba! It's your birthday!"

"Now, now my boy I understand it's my special day but you mustn't over do yourself alright?"

"Don't worry Baba; Mahaad and Seto Akhti are going to help me today!"

"Hmm that's my boys, but don't overdo it there no reason to make such a big fuss alright?"

"Yes Baba," Mahaad, Seto and Atem said together.

The Pharaoh took a look around the table and looked at his family. Yes, they were his Royal Guardians and his Humble Priests but they were also his family. Aknadin was his real brother and a Royal Guardian whereas the rest were people who had made their way into his life and created bonds with him that he could never break. Shadah and Karim were like twins an inseparable team; always eating, causing trouble, and making everyone laugh.

Mana on the other hand was like their little princess, although she wasn't the Pharaoh's daughter, she was the child of a noble man who was a very close friend of the Pharaoh's. When the noble had passed away the Pharaoh had made it his duty to take care of her.

Isis was a little different. She wasn't a princess; she was a big sister, almost mother like, who came from a much respected family from a village just off the Nile. She took care of everyone, making food and giving advice just like the lady she was named after.

Then there was Mahaad, Seto and Atem who were his dear sons. Atem being the youngest, (Mana was three months older believe it or not) was the Pharaoh's real son. Born and raised by the Pharaoh himself after the passing of his lovely wife.

Mahaad being the oldest of the three sum was very close to the Pharaoh and lived in the palace since he was a young boy. Mahaad was Amana's son. The Royal scribe was the Frist lady's best friend and helped the Pharaoh take care of Atem during which Mahaad and Atem became like brothers.

Finally there was Seto, who had no connection to the Pharaoh at all and yet he considered Seto to be one of his sons. Seto was an orphan boy who had come to the city to find a livelihood for himself. He worked as a servant, often being one of the most hardworking.

One day noble men and their sons came to visit the palace. They spent the day bullying the prince until Seto who was cleaning the vases noticed this and told off the bullies. After that day the prince started spending more time around Seto enjoying his company. When the Pharaoh realised this he decided that Seto needed a better way to spend his day then cleaning floors and cooking feasts. So he appointed Seto to be the Prince's personal caretaker. The boys became fast friends and even faster brothers.

Seto made his way up the ranks, proving to be an excellent student with pure talent that couldn't be ignored. Seto was grateful to the Pharaoh's kindness and respected him deeply. He resolved to be forever loyal it was the only way to pay his debt back to the Pharaoh. Then the faithful day came when the Rod had chosen its new master, Seto. It was then the Pharaoh felt a gush of pride. He knew Seto would always be by Atem's side.

"Slow down Prince or you'll choke," Seto said calmly.

"I need to finish quickly so we can get started," The Little One said with a full mouth.

"You can't get started if you choke now can you?"

"I don't know I've never tried it before,"

"Don't tell me you're actually thinking about trying it my,"

"Only if you try it with me,"

"No."

"Aww come on it'll be fun,"

"Yes Prince because choking on half chewed breakfast is _so_ much fun,"

"Glad we agree!" The Prince said happily as he returned his attention back to his breakfast.

"If you'll excuse me my Pharaoh but I must attend to some scrolls in the library," Mahaad said getting up from his seat.

"Of course you may Mahaad, I must leave to attend to some work before this evening myself," The Pharaoh said getting up from his seat to leave the dining hall.

A/N: _Please review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Another update! To be honest I'm only updating really fast to get the story going, updates will probably be a little slower from now on. Enjoy the next installment! _

* * *

The prince stared jaw dropped at the throne room. It was decorated with colorful strings of flowers and red and gold ribbons made from fruit dyed linen. There were servants running here and there, putting up decorations or dusting the drapes.

"Do you like it your royal highness?" one of the servants asked.

"YES! It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Oh no don't thank me your radiance it was no trouble at all, we had a lot of help from Seto sayyid." The servant said walking away.

"HELLO PRINCY BOY!" Mana said running towards the prince causing the servants to accidently bumping into each other.

"YOU WANT TO GO THE GRADEN THEIR HAVING -?"

"Mana, you almost killed everyone!" the prince laughed.

"Oops I didn't notice," Mana said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"What are you two up to now?" Seto asked walking into the room covered in mud.

"What happened Akhti?" the prince asked as Mana tried to stifle her giggles. Seto shot her a quick glare and returned his attention to the prince.

"Shadah and Karim thought it would be a good idea to have a mud fight in the garden, I decided it was only right to stop them-"

"But man, were you WRONG!" Mana said now bursting into laughter.

"Shouldn't you be practicing your charms Mana? I'd hate to tell Mahaad that you've been slacking off," Seto said coolly.

"Okay, okay, I'm going now but, PLEASE DON'T TELL MAHAAD!" Mana yelled running out of the throne room.

Seto rolled his eyes and followed the prince out of the throne room.

* * *

"Come on Seto Akhti, we're going to be late!" the Prince said running down the stairs.

"Slow down you're going to trip and fall!" Seto said chasing after the prince.

As they entered the throne room music filled their ears and the smell of food filled their noses. There were dancers, jesters, and lords and ladies all here to celebrate the king's birthday. Seto took his spot in behind Mahaad and picked up a candle. The torches were put out and the pharaoh entered the room. His guardians surrounded him each of them held a lit candle which sat in a golden holder. As a drum began a beat the king and his priests walked in unison, in time with the beat of the drum. When they reached the throne the Pharaoh took his spot upon it and one by one his guardians made their way to a torch. With a nod of his head the guardians lit the torches and thus the celebration began.

* * *

After the celebration the throne room stood deserted except for the Pharaoh, his guardians and his son. Oh and Mana too. The Pharaoh sat in his throne a tried smile upon his face.

"Happy Birthday Pharaoh," they all said together.

"Thank you dear family, for the celebrations and for your support, May we always stay as one," the Pharaoh said.

"Baba we are glad you enjoyed the celebrations!" The prince said happily.

"Yes my son, but it is late now we should all retreat to our chambers."

One by one everyone left the throne room; Seto picked up a golden tray with a cup on it and followed the prince to his room.

As the prince got in bed Seto handed him the cup, "Drink your milk, it will help you sleep faster." The prince drained the cup and handed back to Seto. After the Prince got in bed Seto pulled the covers and tucked the young prince.

"Good night Akhti," the prince said sleepily.

"Good night," Seto said softly as he exited to room.

_Today was a special day and I'm glad everything went perfectly. _

And with that the Prince fell fast asleep.

* * *

Seto exited the prince's room quietly, and handed the tray to a servant who took it down to the kitchen. As he headed towards his own chamber he didn't notice Aknadin watching him from the shadows of the hallway.

_Enjoy your time here while you can Seto,_ Aknadin said darkly to himself, _because mark my words you won't be here for long._

* * *

_A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Things are really picking up now aren't they? Leave a review and tell me what you think, flames are welcome because I want to know you honest opinion, but just be careful of your flames, I don't want to be burned too badly. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm back! With another chapter! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Go on you big dummy, just do it! _

Mahaad said to himself as he hid behind a book shelf in the library.

_It shouldn't be that hard just go up and say good morning or something and then just say it! _

_No, no I can't do it; I'm such a fool…_

Mahaad turned to leave when he accidently bumped into a book shelf.

"Mahaad, is that you?" Isis asked as she walked over to find Mahaad covered with a pile of scrolls.

_Think fast you goof…_ "I umm, was just looking for…for… '_A Beginner's Guide to Charms'_ for Mana," Mahaad stuttered.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, how could I miss it silly me," he laughed nervously.

"Here let me help you clean up this mess," Isis said as she began to pick up the scrolls.

"Thanks Isis, you umm, you look nice today,"

"Thank you very much Mahaad," She said smiling at him. Mahaad prayed to the heavens that she didn't see the small blush on his face as he scrambled to put away the last of the scrolls.

* * *

Seto walked gracefully into the kitchen as the servants began bowing as he came in. He nodded in acknowledgement and the servants went back to work. Noticing that Isis wasn't in the kitchen yet, Seto began to make breakfast before everyone came down.

Being a servant before, Seto was very familiar with the kitchen, thus he dismissed the other servant as he didn't need their help. The kitchen was now empty and Seto had much more room to move around gathering the ingredients he needed. He decided to make some flatbread to be eaten with sugar, thick cream, or even fruit jams.

As he was flattening out the dough, Aknadin walked in.

"The lazy peasants, where could they be?" Aknadin asked himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"They were not needed so I sent them away sayyid," Seto said quietly.

"You! What in the name of Ra you do here?" Aknadin barked.

"I was just-"

"Ah I see missing your old home are you? Shouldn't you be doing something more _useful_?" Aknadin said venomously as he began circling Seto, "The heavens know why my brother let you in here in the first place, the only thing you're useful for is cleaning the floors and believe me we have enough people here to do that," he spat.

Seto looked to the floor as his dough covered hands clenched themselves.

"Ah well, you might as well continue what you were doing, it's not like you can do anything else around here," Aknadin said as he headed towards the exit.

Before he left Aknadin turned around to face Seto once more, "Oh and one more thing, **_stay away from my nephew_**, I do not need you to poison his mind and bring him down to **_your level_**, understand?"

With that Aknadin exited the kitchen leaving Seto lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Seto sat under the morning sun by the pool side reading a scroll but his attention wasn't there… '_The heavens know why my brother let you in here… _

_'The only thing you're useful for is cleaning the floors and believe me we have enough people here to do that…'_

He was shaken from his thoughts by the prince who vigorously shaking him.

"Akhti, Akhti, Helllllooooooo Seto Akhti! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" The prince asked curiously.

"Hmm… no, no my prince I'm not sleeping with my eyes open I was just thinking…"

"You're _always_ thinking Akhti; you should try something new,"

"Like what Prince?"

"Like…how about playing a game with me and Mana, we're very bored, RIGHT MANA?" the prince yelled across the garden. Mana gave the prince a thumbs up as she started nodded her head.

"Sure-"

'_Stay away from my nephew_'

"I have some work to finish up," Seto said quietly looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Seto Akhti?" Atem said his eyes beginning to fill with concern.

Seto looked up at the prince and tried to pull off a fake smile.

"I'm fine Little- I mean prince, just a little tired," he corrected himself.

"Okay then, if you feel like it you can join us later! See you!" the prince said skipping towards Mana.

Seto let out a relived sigh, glad that the prince hadn't seen through his act…

* * *

_Something is wrong Akhti, I know. But don't worry I'm going to fix it and I'm going to make you laugh again, I promise. _

The prince said, brewing up another plan to accomplish his latest ambition.

"Where are you going Prince Boy?" Mana asked trying to keep up with the prince's pace.

"I need to find Shadah and Karim," he said urgently.

As the pair was turning the corner they bumped into another pair, ironically it was Shadah and Karim.

"Why are you in such a hurry my Prince?" Shadah asked rubbing his head.

"I was looking for you two,"

"Oh and what for?" Karim asked offering a hand to help the prince up.

"I need your help for this new project I've been planning…" the prince explained his plan to the pair, "Are you two in?"

"You bet!" the pair said in unison.

* * *

Mahaad sat in the library studying a scroll while making notes for his crazy apprentice Mana. Humming a love struck tune to himself, he got up to look for another scroll. As he stretched out his hand to take the scroll he noticed that it wasn't there.

"What in the name of Ra…"

Looking around he also noticed that all the scrolls were out of order, scrambled up and rolled the wrong way.

"I thought I fixed this in the morning…" he mumbled to himself.

As he walked back to his seat he saw a flash of blue and decided to check what it was. He watched Seto put the scrolls away clumsily a distant look in his eyes.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" Mahaad asked walking up to Seto.

"Huh, oh I was just-"

"Don't give me any of that do you how hard I worked to keep these shelves in order," Mahaad said crossing his arms and furrowing his brow in anger.

"I wasn't trying to do anything Mahaad! I was just trying to help!" Seto screamed frustrated.

"Relax Seto Akhti, I was just kidding, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Seto said to himself picking up the scrolls he had dropped.

"Oh come on don't give me any of that either," Mahaad said bending down to help Seto pick up the scrolls.

"It's nothing you should bother yourself about Mahaad,"

"Tell me!" Mahaad ordered Seto, staring him down.

Seto sighed, "Do you think that I would hurt the prince if I keep on spending time with him like this?"

"What kind of question is that Seto? What danger could you possibly be to the prince?"

"I don't know…I mean I'm different from everyone here, I'm not a noble or anything close to royalty I might _poison_ his mind,"

"Poison his mind? Are you serious? That's just ridiculous Seto, just because you don't come from a high class origin doesn't mean your any less, you made it this far based on talent, if anything the prince can learn a thing or two from you,"

"But it's not like I've been born and raised with top notch education, and I'm not some powerful master magician like you,"

"That might be true, but you have _something_ and that's why the rod chose you,"

"Well easier said than done Mahaad,"

"Oh come now what will be gained if you stay away from the prince? He'd become lonely again and I don't know about you but I don't want a sad prince,"

"But-"

"That's enough out of you Mister, now get off your butt and go do what you're here to do!" Mahaad ordered pointing towards the door.

Seto got up and straightened his shoulders his face returning to its normal composure as he turned around and walked away confidently. He came to a halt when he reached the door and turned to face Mahaad just as Aknadin had that morning.

"Oh and one more thing... Thank you for all your help Akhti," Seto smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the court magician to his work as he began to hum a more upbeat tune.

_A/N: Hmm I wonder what the prince has in mind? Anyway why don't you lovely readers leave me a review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello Again! I'm back for this week's chapter! Thank you to anyone who reviewed, faved and followed! _

* * *

_Go on you big dummy, just do it! _

Mahaad said to himself as he hid behind a book shelf in the library.

_It shouldn't be that hard just go up and say good morning or something and then just say it! _

_No, no I can't do it; I'm such a fool…_

Mahaad turned to leave when he accidently bumped into a book shelf.

"Mahaad, is that you?" Isis asked as she walked over to find Mahaad covered with a pile of scrolls.

_Think fast you goof…_ "I umm, was just looking for…for… '_A Beginner's Guide to Charms'_ for Mana," Mahaad stuttered.

"Is this it?"

"Yes, how could I miss it silly me," he laughed nervously.

"Here let me help you clean up this mess," Isis said as she began to pick up the scrolls.

"Thanks Isis, you umm, you look nice today,"

"Thank you very much Mahaad," She said smiling at him. Mahaad prayed to the heavens that she didn't see the small blush on his face as he scrambled to put away the last of the scrolls.

* * *

Seto walked gracefully into the kitchen as the servants began bowing as he came in. He nodded in acknowledgement and the servants went back to work. Noticing that Isis wasn't in the kitchen yet, Seto began to make breakfast before everyone came down.

Being a servant before, Seto was very familiar with the kitchen, thus he dismissed the other servant as he didn't need their help. The kitchen was now empty and Seto had much more room to move around gathering the ingredients he needed. He decided to make some flatbread to be eaten with sugar, thick cream, or even fruit jams.

As he was flattening out the dough, Aknadin walked in.

"The lazy peasants, where could they be?" Aknadin asked himself as he walked into the kitchen.

"They were not needed so I sent them away sayyid," Seto said quietly.

"You! What in the name of Ra you do here?" Aknadin barked.

"I was just-"

"Ah I see missing your old home are you? Shouldn't you be doing something more _useful_?" Aknadin said venomously as he began circling Seto, "The heavens know why my brother let you in here in the first place, the only thing you're useful for is cleaning the floors and believe me we have enough people here to do that," he spat.

Seto looked to the floor as his dough covered hands clenched themselves.

"Ah well, you might as well continue what you were doing, it's not like you can do anything else around here," Aknadin said as he headed towards the exit.

Before he left Aknadin turned around to face Seto once more, "Oh and one more thing, **_stay away from my nephew_**, I do not need you to poison his mind and bring him down to **_your level_**, understand?"

With that Aknadin exited the kitchen leaving Seto lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Seto sat under the morning sun by the pool side reading a scroll but his attention wasn't there… '_The heavens know why my brother let you in here… _

_'The only thing you're useful for is cleaning the floors and believe me we have enough people here to do that…'_

He was shaken from his thoughts by the prince who vigorously shaking him.

"Akhti, Akhti, Helllllooooooo Seto Akhti! Are you sleeping with your eyes open?" The prince asked curiously.

"Hmm… no, no prince I'm not sleeping with my eyes open I was just thinking…"

"You're _always_ thinking Akhti; you should try something new,"

"Like what Prince?"

"Like…how about playing a game with me and Mana, we're very bored, RIGHT MANA?" the prince yelled across the garden. Mana gave the prince a thumbs up as she started nodded her head.

"Sure-"

'_Stay away from my nephew_'

"I have some work to finish up," Seto said quietly looking at the ground.

"Are you okay Seto Akhti?" Atem said his eyes beginning to fill with concern.

Seto looked up at the prince and tried to pull off a fake smile.

"I'm fine Little- I mean prince, just a little tired," he corrected himself.

"Okay then, if you feel like it you can join us later! See you!" the prince said skipping towards Mana.

Seto let out a relived sigh, glad that the prince hadn't seen through his act…

* * *

_Something is wrong Akhti, I know. But don't worry I'm going to fix it and I'm going to make you laugh again, I promise. _

The prince said, brewing up another plan to accomplish his latest ambition.

"Where are you going Prince Boy?" Mana asked trying to keep up with the prince's pace.

"I need to find Shadah and Karim," he said urgently.

As the pair was turning the corner they bumped into another pair, ironically it was Shadah and Karim.

"Why are you in such a hurry my Prince?" Shadah asked rubbing his head.

"I was looking for you two,"

"Oh and what for?" Karim asked offering a hand to help the prince up.

"I need your help for this new project I've been planning…" the prince explained his plan to the pair, "Are you two in?"

"You bet!" the pair said in unison.

* * *

Mahaad sat in the library studying a scroll while making notes for his crazy apprentice Mana. Humming a love struck tune to himself, he got up to look for another scroll. As he stretched out his hand to take the scroll he noticed that it wasn't there.

"What in the name of Ra…"

Looking around he also noticed that all the scrolls were out of order, scrambled up and rolled the wrong way.

"I thought I fixed this in the morning…" he mumbled to himself.

As he walked back to his seat he saw a flash of blue and decided to check what it was. He watched Seto put the scrolls away clumsily a distant look in his eyes.

"Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" Mahaad asked walking up to Seto.

"Huh, oh I was just-"

"Don't give me any of that do you how hard I worked to keep these shelves in order," Mahaad said crossing his arms and furrowing his brow in anger.

"I wasn't trying to do anything Mahaad! I was just trying to help!" Seto screamed frustrated.

"Relax Seto Akhti, I was just kidding, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Seto said to himself picking up the scrolls he had dropped.

"Oh come on don't give me any of that either," Mahaad said bending down to help Seto pick up the scrolls.

"It's nothing you should bother yourself about Mahaad,"

"Tell me!" Mahaad ordered Seto, staring him down.

Seto sighed, "Do you think that I would hurt the prince if I keep on spending time with him like this?"

"What kind of question is that Seto? What danger could you possibly be to the prince?"

"I don't know…I mean I'm different from everyone here, I'm not a noble or anything close to royalty I might _poison_ his mind,"

"Poison his mind? Are you serious? That's just ridiculous Seto, just because you don't come from a high class origin doesn't mean your any less, you made it this far based on talent, if anything the prince can learn a thing or two from you,"

"But it's not like I've been born and raised with top notch education, and I'm not some powerful master magician like you,"

"That might be true, but you have _something_ and that's why the rod chose you,"

"Well easier said than done Mahaad,"

"Oh come now what will be gained if you stay away from the prince? He'd become lonely again and I don't know about you but I don't want a sad prince,"

"But-"

"That's enough out of you Mister, now get off your butt and go do what you're here to do!" Mahaad ordered pointing towards the door.

Seto got up and straightened his shoulders his face returning to its normal composure as he turned around and walked away confidently. He came to a halt when he reached the door and turned to face Mahaad just as Aknadin had that morning.

"Oh and one more thing... Thank you for all your help Akhti," Seto smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the court magician to his work as he began to hum a more upbeat tune.

_A/N: SO, what did you think? I wonder what the prince is planning... The next chapter is just about ready, it's coming along pretty well I think. Stay tuned! And review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Welcome back Lovely readers! It's a short chapter this time but I've got Midterms and I have to update my other stories as well. But not the worry I promise the next chapter will be nice and long!_

* * *

The sunrays shone through the archways of the palace making its gold walls shimmer…

_Why does everything have to sparkle here! How am I supposed to pull this off if there are no shadows to keep me undercover!_

The Prince thought desperately to himself. "King of Games to Dark Magician Girl can you hear me?"

"I'm right behind you, stupid and what kind of stupid code names are these anyway…stupid!" Mana asked her head poking out of a large vase.

"I think they're cool and they suit us don't ya think?"

"I think they're way too obvious and stupid!"

"Mana, what are you doing in that vase? You could hurt yourself!" Isis said as she came running in.

"We're on a secret mission Okhti that's why we need to hide," the prince said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh I see then well just don't do anything too dangerous okay?"

"Don't worry Shadah and Kairm are helping, plus Seto Akhti will here soon," the prince said as a large smirk crossed his face.

"Alright then…" Isis said shaking her head as she walked away.

* * *

"**Okay prince everything is in position, we are now waiting for the signal**," Shadah whispered to the prince through his mind link.

"**Victim in sight prince, by the way when do we get a snack break,"** Karim said through his mind link.

"**We just had lunch you oaf**," Shadah said bluntly.

"**So I'm a growing man and I need my food! I already pack the picnic basket**,"

"**Yes, because we've been trying so hard to keep cover just to go and have a picnic out in the open where everyone can see us. That's so not going to blow our cover**!"

"**Okay, okay, everyone take your positions, time for Operation Modhik**!" the prince said in his mind link.

"**You don't have to yell stupid prince boy it's a stupid mind link stupid- OH MY RA! VICTUM APPORCHING SOUND THE SIGNAL SOUND, THE SIGNAL!"**

**"Mana it's your job to sound the signal!" **

**"Oh ya…WEEEEEYOOOO, WEEEEYOOO, WEEEYOOOOOO!"**

**"WHAT THE OBLISK MANA? YOU MELTED MY BRAIN!"**

**"YOU DON'T HAVE A BRAIN STUPID SHADAH!"**

**"STOP YELLING!" **

**"YOU STOP YELLING!"**

**"Well this is one way to mind crush someone…" **Kairm said rubbing his head.

"**Everyone SHUT THE RA UP! SETO IS COMING WE NEED TO GO! GO! GO!"**

Then a whole lot of things happened at once. Only Ra knows what really happened, but flying eggs, dirty socks and Mana's charms all resulted in a firecracker of an explosion that shook the palace and burned half the garden. Once the smoke died down, all that could be seen was a big black hole.

The prince opened his eyes and look up at Seto who was crouched behind a tree covering the prince from the explosion.

"Oh thank you for saving me Seto Akhti!" the prince said with a rush of relief as he hugged Seto around the waist.

Seto let out a relived sigh and came out from behind the tree.

"What in the name of Slifer the Skydragon were you trying to do?!" Seto yelled.

"That's what I wanted to know," Isis said a look of horror on her face.

"I think I found the source of the problem," Mahaad said drugging out dirty Mana whose hair seemed to have burnt to a crisp and then frizzed up.

"Well…Umm…You see…" the prince stuttered.

"I thought you said you wouldn't do anything dangerous!"

Then Shadah and Karim came out. They were covered in raw eggs and dirty socks. Naturally everyone laughed.

"What do you have to say for yourself," Seto tried to say through fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry…Actually I'm not!" the prince said bursting into laughter.

"Wow, now that's what you call looking stupid!" Mana said

The Prince turned to see Seto clutching his stomach while laughing.

_I guess that's what you call mission accomplished!_

* * *

_A/N: Until Next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Enjoy the new installment!_

Seto entered the prince's room with soft footsteps. He walked over to the large window and pulled apart the drapes to let the morning sun in.

"Ugh, not now Seto Akhti, five more minutes!" the prince said sluggishly as he pulled the covers over his head.

"No way, that's what you said last time but we all know how that turned out!" Seto said crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"It won't happen again promise! Just a little while longer,"

"Not happening, I've got a lot of work to do before breakfast so you have to get up now!"

"No"

"What was that?"

"I said no, I'm not getting up,"

"Well I guess you'll miss breakfast then, I heard Isis was making something special, in fact I think I can even smell it from here,"

The prince poked his head out and took a long look at Seto. If the prince continued to sleep he would probably sleep through breakfast because Seto would be too busy to wake him up again; he couldn't miss breakfast!

_Isis Okhti would probably save me some if I don't show up to breakfast. _The prince thought to himself.

"Nope I'm still not getting up, good night Akhti,"

"Oh you're going to get up if it's that last thing I do," Seto plopped down on the prince's bed and began tickling him, "Rise and Shine," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, okay I'll get up just please stop…it hurts!"

Seto got up and picked up a golden platter with soaps and towels on it. As the grumpy prince got up he grabbed some soap and a towel and left for his bathroom.

* * *

There were all sitting around the dining table eating breakfast when Bilal; Shimon's substitute since he was away on business; came running into the hall waving his hands like a manic.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Bilal screamed.

"Yes Bilal what is so important that you weren't able to knock before you entered?" The pharaoh asked calmly.

"Well you see…I forgot…."

"Maybe if you looked at the paper in your hands you'd remember,"

"Oh right… well you see your highness I have a letter here sent from Lord Areithous who wishes to visit the palace to discuss the final details of the trading deals."

"Ah yes and when will he be arriving?"

"Well you see I accidently missed placed the letter, but I found it again now so…"

"Bilal I asked when is he coming, not your life story,"

"Well, umm…he'll be here tonight…."

* * *

The hallways were swarmed with servants running here and there; getting this cleaned or that polished. It was quite difficult for the prince to get to his destination in fact it was difficult for him to do anything really. He had just finished his studies for the day and wanted to eat a snack and take a quick nap before getting ready for the Lord's arrival ceremony tonight.

The prince found Seto giving orders to a group of servants. He watched as his Akhti ran here and there giving orders and straightening the décor while helping the servants clean.

"Seto Akhti can you-"

"I'm sorry prince my hands are full whatever you need should be already in you room for you,"

"I need-"

"If there is anything else you need ask Bilal he can help you,"

"But-" the prince stopped half way as he fell over pulled a string for support. The string triggered a chain reaction and now half the room was in disarray.

"I can't do anything for you right now Atem! Please just go to room before you destroy anything else!" Seto huffed pointing his finger towards the exit.

The prince completely dumbfounded got up and began to run towards the exit as tears began to blur his vision. Not looking where he was going the prince bump into something, more specifically someone.

"Slow down my boy, where are you going at the hour?" Aknadin asked sternly brushing himself off.

"Sorry Ammu, I was just going to my room," The prince said not bothering to make eye contact.

"What's the matter Akhi? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just a little tried is all…"

_I wonder what's wrong with him…I'll just ask Mahaad to investigate for me,_ Aknadin said to himself.

"Maybe you should go to your Akhti, I'm sure he'll be able to help you,"

"Seto Akhti is too busy for me, he doesn't need me around to mess things up again," the prince said beginning to tear up.

"Akhi-"

"I'll see you tonight then Ammu," the prince running away before Aknadin noticed his tears.

_Oh Seto what have you done this time?_ Aknadin half chuckled, _I won't let you get away with this misbehaviour. How dare you hurt my nephew! Ah well the farther your relationship drifts the faster you'll be out of here._ He said with an evil grin across his face.

* * *

Mahaad had just finished organizing the scrolls and documents for tomorrow's meeting with the Lord when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Mahaad are you in here?" Isis's voice came from the doorway.

Coming out from behind the bookshelf Mahaad was able to see Isis waiting at the doorway a platter of snacks in her hands.

"Isis, why are you carrying food around?"

"It's for you silly,"

_Of course it why else would she bring food to the library! I'm so dense. _

"Honestly you can be so dense sometimes Mahaad," Isis laughed. "Anyway I figured you'd like something to eat, I didn't see down at lunch and the servants couldn't find you either, I was starting to get worried,"

_Now you made her worry over nothing! Say something nice to make her feel better,_

"I, umm thanks it looks yummy…"

_Yummy? Yummy! That's all you could think of! I must be the biggest dummy in the world!_

"Oh it's no problem at all Mahaad! Just finish eating and get ready Lord Areithous should be coming soon. I heard he's all the way from the Greek empire,"

"That's actually true…so I guess I'll see you at the ceremony?"

"Of course you will," Isis smiled before she left the library.


	8. Chapter 8

_Go to room before you destroy anything else!_

The Little Prince sat on his bed hugging his knees. He could hear footstep approaching so he lifted his head to see who was coming. A tired Seto walked into the room. Even though he stood tall and confident as always the prince could tell by the look in his eyes the Seto was extremely tired.

_I would be too if there was so much to do on such a short notice…It doesn't even matter what **I** think I'm always causing trouble either way. _

With that the prince put his head back down not bothering to look at Seto.

"You're not even dressed yet? You must hurry the lord will be here soon," Seto said in his usual tone.

The prince just stayed in his position.

"What's wrong now? Hmm?" Seto asked his back turned to the prince because he was preparing the prince's clothes.

The prince Just lifted his head and looked away when Seto turned around.

"Ah I see, this it about before isn't it?"

There was still no answer.

"So you're not talking me, or looking at me?" Seto asked as his eyebrow rose.

"It's not like you care," the prince said, "There I'm looking at you happy? Or am I doing this wrong too?" the prince continued now glaring at Seto.

Seto sighed as he sat on the prince's bed now facing him completely.

"You must understand," Seto said looking into the prince's eyes, "I was very busy at the time and frustrated too, I shouldn't have blown up on you but it was an accident I'm sorry,"

The prince looked into Seto's eyes, _He really is sorry and tired but…_

"That still doesn't change the fact that I'm always messing everything up," the prince said with an angry voice.

"Everyone messes up, you'll grow out of it trust me," Seto stopped to let out a small chuckle, "You don't how many times I've been in trouble with Aknadin sayyid for dropping this or breaking that."

"Really?"

"Do you remember those green and gold embodied plates we used to use?"

"Yes, whatever happened to those?"

"Well let's just say that Aknadin Sayyid lost his voice after yelling at me because I broke all those plates."

"You broke them _all_?"

Seto nodded. "I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

"I forgive you; in fact I'm the one who's sorry for ruining everything,"

"It's quite alright, come now it's getting late we better hurry," Seto said helping the prince get ready for the night's ceremony.

* * *

Lord Areithous was a very merry man. He was tall, plump and had a hardy laugh. But despite that all he had a soft face. The ceremony was delightful as was the Lord and ending with a bang. Literally. Mana had prepared a special charm for the lord but unfortunately like all Mana's charm they ended with a BOOM. Of course Mahaad was the one completely embarrassed considering that Mana was his student.

Earlier that night during the ceremony he was talking to Isis and everything was going fine until, he wanted to tell her she looked beautiful tonight but all that came out was '_youblokksniketunite'_.

Isis being the clever lady she was understood what he was trying to say smiled and said "thank you" a light blush appearing on her face. She told him he looked quite dashing himself. But the poor man was nervous and when she said this he accidently dropped his drink on her which ended up with Isis face palming herself as Mahaad tried to clean the mess.

Shadah and Karim just happened to watch the whole thing. Looking at each other they began snickering, thinking of ideas to use their new found Knowledge.

* * *

The next morning Seto was fussing with the prince's hair.

"It just won't go down!" Seto said trying to fix the star shaped tri colour hair.

"Why are you trying so hard to get my hair down anyway Akhti?"

"Because prince today the Pharaoh is confirming the deals with the lord and he wants you to be there so you can get some experience. Plus the lord has taken quite a liking to you,"

"Oh okay …Wait are you going to be there too?"

"No I don't think so, I'm not the one who takes care of these affairs plus the kitchen is in complete disarray they really need my help down there. But I'm pretty Mahaad will be there."

"But Akhti Mahaad will be too busy organizing scrolls and helping his mother record everything!"

"Don't worry, prince you'll be fine trust me," Seto said ending the conversation.

"Yes of course Lord! What you say is quite true," the Pharaoh said nodding his head.

The Lord looked up to see the prince who smiled at the lord.

"Greetings Lord Areithous, I hope you slept well," The prince said happily.

"Of course I did little one! I really don't know how to thank you for your hospitality your highness," The lord said to the Pharaoh.

"Oh come now, it was no trouble at all!"

As the prince took a seat to the Pharaoh's right, the lord took a look around. "Well now Pharaoh I see two of your sons, where's the third?"

"Ah you mean Seto, here he comes now," the Pharaoh said as Seto was walking in with a golden try in his hands that has cups of steaming milk with tea and honey.

Seto smiled and gave a small bow as he made his way to the lord offering a cup of tea who took it with wide grin and a loud 'THANK YOU' he made his way around until everyone had a cup of tea then turned toward the exit to leave.

"Where to my boy, are you not going to stay?" the lord asked.

Seto shook his head, "My pardons Sayyid but I have some work to attend to,"

"Now, now I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait,"

"It would be an honor but the servants really need my help-"

"They will manage my boy, now come sit,"

"But-" Seto stopped midway when the Pharaoh looked at him and nodded a small smile on his face. "Thank you Sayyid," he said taking a seat beside the prince.

"Oh no, thank you for the delicious tea, I assume you're the one who made it,"

Seto nodded, looking towards the ground in modesty thinking to himself,

_It's just a cup of tea…_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm on time! Yes another week another chapter but I'm afraid updates will be slower now, it's Exam time so yea... On the bright side, things start to really pick this chapter! So Enjoy!_

The meeting went by smoothly; the deals were made and confirmed. By the end prince was bored out of his mind, while Mahaad was quite indifferent considering that he had been to quite a few meetings, whereas Seto actually enjoyed himself. He soon realized that he was a natural at these meetings. After the meeting the lord went to get ready for his departure that next day. After he had done his preparations he went to seek out the Pharaoh.

"Your highness I can't thank you enough for your kindness," the lord said.

"It was no problem at all, feel free to visit again, oh and if there is a problem with the trading processes don't hesitate to contact me as soon as possible." The Pharaoh replied.

"But your highness there is one more thing I must ask of you,"

"And what is it you wish to have?"

"…Your son, I wish to take him back to the empire with me."

The two men silenced at the sound of a _gasp_ and a _clunk_ as a cup dropped to floor. They turned to around to see Isis standing at the door a look of horror on her face.

* * *

"The prince…you wish to take our Little One from us?!" Isis asked.

"No, no I couldn't possibly take the prince, he has a duty to do here I know by the way he smiles that he will be a good king and I can't take that away from Egypt. Mahaad is very powerful and is quite knowledgeable but I can't take him either because he is much needed here besides my people aren't very fond of magicians,"

"That's all well but you said you wish to take someone…"

"Yes, I wish to take Seto, pardon my saying your highness but he's really wasted here, I mean with all that talent and he's working with the servants, we could really use someone like him in the Greek empire."

"I don't know…"

"But your highness, think about it would be an amazing opportunity for the boy to expand his horizons!"

"You're right, but in the end it is Seto's decision,"

"What's my decision Baba?" Seto asked as he glanced at Isis for an answer.

* * *

"So what are you going to do?" Isis asked Seto as he paced his chamber.

"I'm not so sure Okhti, I mean I'd love to go and explore the new empire, think of the possibilities! The kind of knowledge I can gain!"

"So you're leaving then Akhti?"

"I don't want to leave you all! Truth be told you are my family, I have no one else in this world except for the people here…I'm just so confused!"

"I'm sure you'll find the answer in time, but if you don't mind I think Mahaad should know about this…"

"You are right he might able to help me,"

"Then I will take your leave Akhti," Isis said leaving the room.

Aknadin smiled to himself, _Seto, leaving? What a wonderful opportunity that I cannot miss! It seems like it is my time to step in!_ He laughed to himself.

* * *

Mana was running down the halls at record breaking speed. "Hey! Stupid prince boy! Open the Stupid door!"

"What's up Mana?" the prince said with sleepy eyes.

"This is important stupid! Seto Akhti is leaving!"

"What? Why is he leaving?" the prince said wide awake now.

"He's going with the lord back to the Greeks Mahaad and Isis were talking about it!"

The prince didn't hesitate he ran as fast he could to find Seto.

* * *

"Well, well, well, thinking of leaving are you?" Aknadin said walking into Seto's chamber.

"I, umm don't think I will…" Seto said as he sat down on his bed look at the floor.

"Oh really now? I thought you'd jump at the opportunity,"

"What do you mean," Seto said narrowing his eyes.

"There are so many possibilities, new people and new places! I mean it's a chance to prove yourself after all,"

"I don't need to prove anything!" Seto said now standing face to face with Aknadin.

"Well then I guess I'll enjoy watching you waste yourself, I was always right about you, you'll always be a coward." _Bingo! _Aknadin said turning away from Seto to leave.

"But why...?"

"I'm only trying to give some advice trust me your leaving will do good to everyone," he chuckled darkly to himself and left.

Seto sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands.

_I have to do it; I have to go it's the only way…_

* * *

The prince made it to Seto's room with Mana close behind him only to find it empty.

"He must be in the throne room; in fact everyone must be there," Mana said urgently.

And so they were off again.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the throne room waiting for Seto to arrive.

"Have you made your decision my son?" the Pharaoh asked calmly.

Seto walked up to the Pharaoh and took big breath as he handed the Pharaoh the rod.

* * *

The prince was running out of breath. He had to get there quickly, he had to change Seto's mind. The prince could see the doorway to the throne room it was so close and yet so far. He pushed himself to run faster down the never ending corridor. With every step closer to the throne room, the prince could feel is heart pound to the beat of his footsteps. _Dum, Dum, Dum…_

* * *

Seto stood up tall to face the Pharaoh who could see the fire burning in his eyes. Shadah and Kairm looked down. Isis grabbed Mahaad's arm and squeezed it while Mahaad bit his lip. Everyone knew what Seto was going to say before he would say it aloud. Aknadin merely had bored expression on his face. _All this drama for nothing, just say it and get out of here!_

"Yes Baba," Seto said solemnly, "I'm leaving."

They all turned to the sound of footsteps. There, standing at the doorway was the prince; the corner of his eyes began to fill with tears as he croaked his words,

"Why, Akhti? Why…?"

* * *

_A/N: Drama BOMB! (Don't kill me!)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: AHHHHH! WE MADE IT TO CHAPTER 10! Thank you lovely readers for you reviews, follows and faves. Even though there aren't many... ANYWAYS, to celebrate here's an extra long extra exciting chapter! _

"I hope he takes care of himself," Isis said as tears running down her cheek.

Mahaad put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine, he's a smart boy, he can take care of himself,"

"I know, I also know that the lord will take care of him but it just doesn't feel right without him,"

"I know what you mean, but it's not the first time he's been alone,"

"I-I just-" Isis turned and buried her face into Mahaad's shoulder. As he held her he whispered to himself, _Take care Akhti, please take care. _

* * *

Seto looked at the sunrise. _I will be back one day mark my words, but for now, goodbye Egypt, may the heavens keep you safe._

* * *

The prince's eyes shot open. Rubbing his head he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the window. As he pulled apart the curtains the sunrays blinded him. He squinted at the view outside,

"The sun is up high, it looks like it's almost noon, why hasn't Seto woken me up yet?" then realization pierced him like a silver knife.

_Of course he didn't wake you up, he's not here anymore. You're on your own now because Seto Akhti is gone. _

"But what about Mahaad Akhti or Okhti?

_They've got better things to do then babysit you, Mahaad's got his students and Isis has her patients the last thing they need you._

"No, no, NO!" the prince screamed as he dropped to the floor.

_Why? Why did you leave? Did I mean nothing to you? I hate you Seto…I HATE you!_

He prince got to his feet,

"Don't worry about me Seto I'll be fine, you just worry about yourself because I don't care anymore!" he said aloud as he made his way to the bathroom.

_Good for you Akhi, you'll fine because you don't need that good for nothing low life. Looks like my job here is done!_ Aknadin said as and evil smirk spread across his face, _Have fun Seto and one more thing, NEVER come to visit again!_

* * *

Mana sat in the garden picking off flower petals and then watching them drop to the ground.

"That stupid prince boy, he's being so stupid," she said pulling apart the petals and throwing the flower on the floor.

"What's the matter Mana?" Isis asked tenderly as she sat on the grass beside her.

"It's stupid Atem, last night he wouldn't come out of his room, I know he's upset about Seto Akhti leaving but he's not the only one,"

"You're right Mana but have you tried talking to him?"

"I tried, but he won't talk to anyone, Shadah and Karim tried too but he just wants to be alone!"

"Well, maybe you should try again; tell what you think until he listens. You're very dear to him; he might listen to considering you're so close in age as well."

"Okay Okhti I'm going to give that stupid prince boy a piece of my stupid mind...Oops did I just call myself stupid?"

Isis just sat there and laughed.

* * *

The prince slammed his door in frustration. Nothing was right. His chamber was in complete disarray_._

_Where are my towels? The soap? Why hasn't my room be cleaned yet? Where are my clean clothes? Why hasn't anyone come to get me for breakfast? Where are all those Ra forsaken servants!_

He prince huffed his way to the sink. There on the counter was a golden platter with his soaps and towels on it. He reached for a note that was in between them.

_Rise and Shine Little One!_

_From now on your towels and soaps will be kept here okay? _

_Don't forget to clean behind your ears! __J_

_Seto _

The prince put the note down, not knowing what to make of it. He picked up the towel and went for a short shower. After he finished the prince made his way to his cabinet to get out some fresh clothes. As he pulled a shirt out another note fell to the ground. He prince picked it up and began to read it.

_There you go again, picking the shirt on the left!_

_Sometimes I wonder why you do that, it's a strange habit really._

_How about today you take shirt on the right? It'll be a nice change _

_You know, besides the shirt your holding has a hole in it. Don't _

_Worry about that either, I've already told one of the servant to fix it._

_Make sure you brush your hair properly okay?_

_Seto ;)_

The prince crumbled that paper and threw it on the ground. _Why, why is he doing this_? _It doesn't make any sense!_

The prince went to make his bed thinking it will distract from Seto. As the prince was fixing his pillow he saw another note underneath his bed. He hesitantly picked it up, his hands slightly shaking as he opened it up.

_So you found this one too? _

_That can only mean one thing…_

_You're actually making your bed! I'm so proud of you!_

_But don't worry about the rest of your room, I've already _

_Sent for the servants to come and clean your room daily. You probably _

_Woke up late today right? I'm sorry you missed breakfast _

_But I thought it would be good for you if you got some sleep. _

_Don't worry though it won't happen again. _

_You're probably really angry right now._

_I'm sorry. though I really thought it would do some good _

_If I left for a while, but I'll be back one day! Maybe _

_Just to visit but I'll see you once more I promise! _

_I just ask one thing for you: Please don't hate me my _

_Little One; I'm on a journey to find myself, to find my purpose_

_But if you hate me I won't be able to do that now will I?_

_Please take care of yourself._

_I know you'll be fine without me._

_You're strong boy, you'll find a way._

_BUT YOU BETTER REMEMBER ME WHEN YOU'RE KING! _

_Your Akhti, _

_Seto _

The prince just stared at the note. _He knew, he knew exactly what I was feeling, he knew exactly what I needed, he knew exactly what to say to make me smile, he knew everything…_

How? How could he be angry at Seto now? How could he hate his Akhti after this?

The prince could feel the tears dropping from the corners of his eyes. He could hear Seto's voice…_Please don't hate me…_

"I-I don't hate you…not anymore," he whispered to himself.

"Hey stupid prince boy-" Mana said as she barged into the prince's chamber huffing.

The prince ran up and hugged Mana. "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he hugged her.

Mana's shocked expression softened. "It's okay, you're a stupid prince boy, you're bound to do stupid things," she said hugging him back.

* * *

The throne room was empty except for the Pharaoh and a young man of about twenty three dressed in dark green robes kneeling in front of the king as he spoke.

"Your highness I am here to fulfil my duties,"

"Oh, and what might that be," the Pharaoh asked raising an eyebrow.

"My king, Seto had appointed me to take care of his remaining duties before he left,"

"Ah I see, my boy is always seven steps ahead," he said sighing sadly to himself.

* * *

_A/N: Ooh new character! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter for the drama and action! Please review!_


End file.
